Finding A Cure
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: Lycanthropy has a cure, it is just a matter of finding it. While searching for ways to prove Harry right and get one over on the resident toad Hermione stumbles on a book of obscure laws. What happens when Hermione uses these laws to find a cure lycanthropy with the help of Ron Neville Harry Luna and Ginny. Rated T, may become M...
1. The Beginning

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I MAKE NOTHING FROM THIS MINUS ANY SMILES OR HAPPINESS THIS STORY MAY BRING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger, resident book worm of Gryffindor was, true to form, in the expansive Hogwarts library looking for ways to undermine one very irksome toad. She had just finished her first class with the said toad and she was peeved. She was deep in the library, so far back that she suspected that only Madame Pince knew about.

Looking through titles to see if there was any way to get rid of the toad.

Running her hands over the dusty volumes she randomly stopped and pulled one out. Common Book of Uncommon Laws, the cover read. Hermione tucked this book into the crook of her arm and continued to stroll up and down the book shelves. Several rows she pulled out another volume Complete List of Hogwarts Rules, this one read. She pulled another book that was on the next shelf as the spin of the book said A Students Guide to Removing a Horrible Teacher.

Feeling that these three titles would be enough she took them back to the tabel meaning to review them there when she noticed that she had only five minutes before curfew to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. She went up to the Circulation Desk to check the three books out. Madame Pince gave her an understanding look before sending her on her way, though the woman was strict she had a soft spot for the girl, and she assumed she was trying to remove Umbridge, a woman she remembered as a self important Slytherin who did not believe in moving forward or learning new things and, that cursed the small Ravenclaw, being herself, into the hospital wing on almost a daily basis. She hoped that the Young Gryffindor who reminded her so much of herself, with her two friends Dorea Black,and Charlus Potter, Dorea being like the Weasley boy and Harry being like his father and grandfather before him. Shaking herself from her thoughts she finished logging the books that Miss. Granger checked out and went about closing the library for the night.

In the Common Room Hermione read through all three books before seeing that it was breakfast time. She figured what to do and smiled before heading down to breakfast.

She was alone in the Great Hall save for the small Blond Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood and Professor Dumbledore. Slowly other students began to come in, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Neville joined them not long after.

"Guys, I think I know how to get rid of Umbridge. I also think that having Luna Lovegood involved will be helpful as well, Ginny can you bring her tothe unused classroom across the Entrance Hall, if anyone will believe us it'll be her, and Neville you come too." Hermione said having a feeling he would be more than helpful as well.

"Yea, I can do it." Ginny said looking at her curiously.

The five Gryffindors hurried to finish their food, four of which were curious as to what Hermione wanted, especially with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. When they were done Ginny went to get Luna while the four fifth years made their way to the appointed classroom.

"What's up 'Mione?" Ginny said closing the door behind her as Luna drifted into the room.

"Well last night I was in-"

"The library" Harry and Ron finished for her.

"yes, now shush. Any way I got some books and read through them. I learned that there is a way for students to get rid of a teacher, it was rare, in fact the last time it happened was when Merlin was a student and created the Patronus Charm. Anyway if a student, or group of students, it can be up to seven students, were to make a great magical advance they become automatic masters of any subjects that are needed in order for the success and improvement to happen. I figured that we should attempt this." Hermione explained.

"Ok, So I get why Harry and Ron were asked, but I do not get why Luna, Ginny, and I were invited to this as well." Neville said

"I just had a gut feeling and after the first night and day I figured that you two were trust worthy to help, and tat you deserved it." Hermione said. "Ginny you were helpful this summer, Neville, you are great in Herbology, better than me even, and Luna, I do not know you but I know that you are sweet and Ginny trusts you. Also you are willing to accept the outlandish that we may deal with."Hermione explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to get out of the Toad's class so it has to do with Defense, I also wanted to make her as mad as possible and what does she dislike more than anything? Half-breeds, especially were-wolves. That being said what if we set out to cure lycanthropy?" Hermione said.

"I don't know 'Mione, it has been tried before." Ron said.

"I know that Ronald, but what if they went about it wrong?" Hermione said fire in her eyes. "If we do this Harry you will have to be believed and respected about V-Voldemort and we can also make it so that the year for others is not a waste and students learn real defense."

Harry had momentary look of contemplation before looking at Hermione and nodding.

"First we need to fill out a waiver form and have it signed by Professor Dumbledore, he will send a note to the teachers as to why we are withdrawing from their classes. We have an our before classes so I say we fill it out now and we present it to him today after classes." Hermione proposed.

The others agreed, Ginny some what gloomily as her first class was with her.

They spent the next 45 minutes filling out the form. They had to list all subjects that they would try and get out of and also their names and houses. The only class that they were all happy to get out of was Defense. Other than that they all had a class that they were not happy about leaving but they figured that when the Toad was gone they could plan on going back to those classes, even if not fr grades as they would get automatic OWLs and NEWTS in each class.

They then had to split up and go off to their classes, Ginny to DADA who was in a smug mood, Luna to Herbology, Neville, Harry, and Ron to Divination, and Hermione to Ancient Runes, a class she was sad she put down as a subject that would be needed.

Lunch came quickly and Ginny asked Hermione what they would tell Neville and Luna about the order and Sirius, they decided they would consult with Dumbledore before their meeting. As if on cue the mail came, Hedwig just for a visit. Harry jotted down a quick note and sent her with it. She left to wait outside of Dumbledore's window.

They went to their respective classes, History of Magic for Ginny and Luna and Care of Magical Creatures for the older Gryffindors. After their last three classes they went to Dinner, a note appearing in front of Harry giving them an appointment right after dinner.

Neville checked his watch, "we have ten minutes."

Luna, who had been dragged to the Gryffindor table by Ginny under the pretense of studying for a test in Herbology pushed a piece of apple pie around her golden plate. They decided it was time to leave as Harry needed the map to find Dumbledore's office.

Taking every secret passage they knew the group of six made their way up the Gryffindor Tower.

"I have never been to this part of the castle when I was awake before." Luna said dreamily while playing with her fingers.

Harry decided he would go in alone as he was the only one who would not be stopped. He mde it into the boys' dorm and grabbed the map from his trunk and raced back down the stairs and into the corridor much to the disgruntlement of the Fat Lady which made Luna laugh.

Harry opened the map and led the way to Dumbledore's office. Once he saw his figure say the password, Candy Corn, he wiped the map and folded it, putting it into his pocket. He said the password and the six students climbed onto the Gargoyle's steps and rode it up to the large mahogany door with the griffin door knocker which he lifted knocking it against the gold plate three times. They waited for a minute before they heard Dumbledore's voice call for them to come in.

He greeted them all and made sure that there were enough chairs for all of them to sit.

"Professor, we wanted to discuss the Benefit of All rule that says if we do something to benefit the Magical community that we would become masters in those needed subjects But for what we have planned Neville and Luna, whom I believe will be assets to our goal, do not know about the Order nor do they know about Padfoot. I feel that they can be trusted." Hermione said quickly.

"I agree Miss Granger, we can also have them promise secracy." Dumbledore said so Ginny pulled the two that had been told to wait outside in. They sat next to eachother on Ginny's left and listened as Dumbledore explained about the Order of the Phoenix and about Sirius' innocence, to which Luna proclaimed she knew it.

After the explanations and questions were answered he asked what their plan would be.

"You see Headmaster, we wanted to do something about the deplorable Defense curriculum and I must admit that even more than using this rule to undermine Umbridge I thought we could do something that would grind her gears more, and I know she has a thing against were-wolves which makes it nearly impossible for the average were-wolf to get the Wolfsbane potion and she doesn't seem to care that it helps, so we figured we would try and find a cure. We realize that this is not something that is easy but I think that by banning together the six of us, using and combining our strengths may be able to help. Also while this may help those previously infected we also hope that it can help those as they are bitten." Hermione explained.

Dumbledore looked at them and knew they wanted to help though he was worried.

"We have the waiver, including the list of classes, many of which we plan to audit so we still learn the other information with the exception of DADA as that is why I started this endeavor in the first place" Hermione explained producing the piece of parchment.

He read through it.

"You know, no one that has tried for a cure has included some of these subjects, I think I will grant permission. There is a room on the seventh floor called the come and go room. The house elves know about it but no students do, it should be able to be a good place for you to work on this in the classes that you have on this wavier. You may begin tomorrow, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger you still have prefect duties,I will also give you two hours extra for curfew starting tonight. I would suggest speaking to the house elves tonight. I wish you luck." Dumbledore said effectively dismissing the group.

* * *

_**~AN~**_

_**I have been hit by this plot bunny and was originally going to make it a Sirius/Hermione fic but I have decided on another pairing that I will keep a secret. There will be three pairings, all of which have already been decided. I may do a spin off story about Madame Pince and her friendship with Harry's grandparents but I am not sure. I hope you enjoy this, and like with my other stories reviews help keep the plot bunnies going...**_


	2. Planning

After leaving Dumbledore's office the six students made there way to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear and led the group in.

"Master Harry! And he brought his Weezy!" A small figure said hugging Harry.

"Hey Dobby, these are my friends, you know Ron and Hermione, this is Ron's sister Ginny, and Neville and Luna. We came here to ask about the "Come-and-go-room' We would like to get into it.

"I would love to help Master Harry and his Weezy!" Dobby exclaimed

"Thank you Mr. Dobby."

"Oh, I like her." Dobby exclaimed happily "I'll show you the way."

With that the excited elf made for the door to the kitchen and beckoned them to follow. He led the six students up winding stair cases o he seventh floor.

"Dobby, it is just a blank wall." Harry said wondering why he led them there.

"you need to pace before the wall three times thinking of what you need and it will appear." Dobby told him

Harry looked down at him before shrugging his shoulders figuring that it couldn't hurt so walking back and forth he thought about needing somewhere they could be safe and keep their project of finding a cure for lycanthropy a secret. He stopped and waited and after several seconds a non decrepit door appeared.

When they group walked in there was a section just for books on he topic. Off to one side was what could only be described as a laboratory with every piece of equipment imaginable from both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Across the room from that was an area to brew potions. In the center of the room was a small circular conference table where they could meet, plan and compare notes.

The walls were silver with gold trim. The cushions on the chair were a deep blue that had red embroidery. The furniture was all solid mahogany with dark stain.

"This is perfect." Hermione said turning in place looking at the room.

The seven that currently populated the room jumped when there was an unexpected jiggling of the door. Scared out of her mind Hermione was worried that whoever it was was going to get in and wishing she could see if they were friend or foe. No sooner had she thought than the door turned into a window of sorts that showed who was outside. It was their worst nightmare. A small toad dressed in an obnoxious amount of pink. She had a look on her face as if she knew they were in there.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said the panic clear in his voice.

"Think of what you need or want." Luna said serenely who thought of the door being locked when she heard the door knob get touched.

Hermione looked at her skeptically at first but drew the connection between what the Ravenclaw girl said and what happened when she wanted to know who had been outside the window had suddenly appeared. She concentrated hard on the door only being visible to those they wanted to know and also to be sound proof so no one could hear their voices coming from no where. She also concentrated on making it so only they and the ones that knew about their project and they wanted to get in where allowed in.

Holding he breath she waited and watched as Umbridge looked confusedly at the now blank expanse of the wall. They all knew she was suspicious as they felt she was glaring at them and not the stone expanse in front of her.

"I know Dumbledore said we could start not goin to classes tomorrow but I think we should for a couple of weeks until she forgets about that. We need to tell the other professors we are no longer going to be in their classes, we should also tell them why, with the exception of her and maybe Snape." Harry said.

"That is a good idea Harry." Hermione said nodding in agreement.

Dobby had popped back to the kitchens when he saw his friends would be ok after several thanks were given to him for helping to find this room.

"Do you think it is safe to go back to the common room?" Neville asked

Harry's eyes widened. "I left the map in my trunk."

Ron and Hermione groaned while Ginny Luna and Neville looked confused.

Suddenly two portraits appeared on the two side walls. One was a picture of a tall lanky looking woman with black hair that shined in the light from the full moon. She had baby blue eyes and was flipping through a book and was near the book shelves. The other potrait held a man with rusty colored hair and sparkling topaz eyes. He seemed to be trying to get the woman's attention from across the room and a white haired man and much shorter brunette laughed at the red head's antics, it was night in their portrait as well.

"She blocked me from her portrait!" The man said clearly distressed.

"Well you shouldn't have teased her about your cubs thinking of a connector to the common rooms over her little chick." The shorter woman said, her laughter still in her eyes.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" Harry asked, the first to gain his voice.

"You see Mr. Potter this is a special room, the only one that carries the gifts of all four of us, you could say this room is a lasting physical reminder of us and Godric here was teasing Rowena about Mr. Weasley thinking of creating a direct link to and from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms." The white haired man said.

"Well because of what you are doing you can connect the passage anywhere in the school and that means that you can get to any common area, but because our portraits are special we can decide weather or not to let you through." Rownea said closing her book. "The other side will remain hidden from all those you wish to hide it from as well."

"That is neat, do we need a password or anything?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, just let one of us know where you want to go and we will let you through, the passwords are because other portraits have contact with so many so it is a way to make sure people go where they belong. For example you may know where Gryffindor tower is but you need the password to get in, that started a about 20 years after the school because the portraits and entrances could no longer remember every single person that was allowed through." Rowena said.

Hermione and Luna looked as if Christmas had come early at being able to "talk" to the founders and learn more about the school, things that no one else knew. Neville looked relieved that he would not need to remember anymore passwords. Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked neutral though they knew Hermione would be in here possibly more than the library now.

"I suggest you all run along to your common rooms if you want to keep this a secret. You need to be up early for classes." Helga said warmly. Ginny yawned just then prompting the others to agree and they decided to meet after dinner the next night in order to begin researching about their newest project.

* * *

_**~AN~**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I have been chipping away at this a little at a time. Orginally they were supposed start research in this chapter but it took on its own life, they were also not going to keep it a secret and the Toad wasn't going to find the door. Beyond that I hope it was worth the wait!**_

_**Also to my guest reviewer, I chose the six I did because of who started the DA and then who brought it back in Deathly Hallows. Other characters, including the ones you mentioned could have suggested what Hermione did sooner or stood by Harry as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny did but the others did not so I chose the aforementioned six. Also I wanted something that could help a larger population. We know of several packs of werewolves and it is rare to find extreme, or any people that have suffered the Cruciatas curse. I have not ruled out a sequel that may save Neville's Parents (something inspired by your review) though it depends on what happens in this story. Also I am not a huge Cho fan and I wanted to keep the group small and among what I have seen called the Silver Six, which is why the twins are not involved to the same degree. Not saying they will not be included in some way in the future. As for the Slytherins I may have some gray Slytherins join (i.e. Blaise or Astoria and Daphne Greengrass) but again the core group that will be doing the most work are the six mentioned. I think that most students would have continued to suffer in silence if Hermione had not suggested the formation of the DA. I hope that explains and addresses your review and if you have questions or need further explanations drop me a review or message and I shall respond.**_


	3. A Day in the Life of Ginny and Luna

_**~Luna POV~**_

I skipped along the newly revealed corridor behind the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw humming to myself to make sure that the pesterbring medowns, that are often found in long forgotten areas, do not bring down my good mood. I had friends and I was asked to help make people's lives better. Nothing could bring me down.

I reached the end of the corridor which ended in a door that after going through I found that it came out behind the statue of Ravenclaw. I easily was able to get through the crowded common room and into my dorm. Taking my bag of soaps, dressing gown, night clothes, and a towel into the attached shower and bathroom and got ready for bed. When I had finished getting ready for bed I made a beeline from the bathroom to my bed and flopped down.

Taking my wand from behind my ear I closed my dark blue curtains curtains. The curtains, as I said are dark blue, they also had bronze tassels that were to make sure your curtains stayed shut, and also bronze eagles with their wings spread in flight. After the curtains were closed I fastened the tassels and then crawled under the large and fluffy bronze comforter, it had navy blue stars and moons sewn in sporadically over it. The bed was warm and toasty, like when it feels when you know you have to drag yourself out of it, and smelled of chamomile and lavender. I tucked my wand under my pillow that was made of the fur shed by baby unicorns and was as silver as an adult unicorn. I snuggled deeper into my bed and fell asleep.

Waking at 7:30 in the morning wide-eyed and bushy-tailed, that is a really funny saying, I went through my morning routine. After magically braiding my hair and making sure I was ready for my morninrg classes I headed down the steps and through the common room to go down to breakfast. After breakfast I had charms for an hour and a half, followed by transfiguration and DADA both were also an hour and a half. After lunch I had potions for 3 hours. Dinner was at six and then we had our first real meeting to plan our course of action.

Once I was in the great hall I helped myself to some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, milk, and buttered toast. it had taken me five minutes to get from Ravenclaw tower to the Great Hall and it would only take five to get to the charms classroom. I finished, savoring my food but not taking forever to eat and had a few minutes to read the first chapter in my charms book.

Leaving with plenty of time to drift to class I was ahead because most students were still in the great hall. I pointed a few first years that were lost in the right direction before entering the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick had not arrived and only Stacey Bradshaw of Slytherin was present.

I sat down in the front of the class on the left side of the room as Stacey had taken the right thus marking the house sides for this lesson. Sitting in my chosen seat I pulled out my transfiguration book and began reviewing the first chapter as I waited for the rest of the class to file in. At exactly 8 the last Slytherin, Joseph Paulsen, came running in and sat next to Stacey who had saved the seat for him. They shared a whispered conversation about something as the professor set up for the day's lesson.

The first day of class was generally boring and this was no different as we practiced spells from the previous three years. I quickly flew through each assigned spell to the Professor's satisfaction and we still had fifteen minutes left until the end of class so I finished reading the first chapter in the transfiguration book. When I was done with that there was still a few minutes left. Instead of starting on my DADA book I took out my potions book and read the directions for the potion we would most likely be making later that day. I had heard Cho Chang and Mariatta Edgecomb talking about reading the whole DADA class and Samual Snapper and Chelsea Grey in third year complained about the same thing.

At 9:30 Professor Flitwick assigned homework, a two foot essay on what we expected from this year and a reflection on how far we have come, and dismissed us and we Ravenclaws trudged up two flights of stairs to transfiguration.

Unlike in charms transfiguration was mixed and I saw my long time friend Ginny Weasley waving from the front of the room. I smiled at her and sat down. All of the Gryffindors had come in already, they we just a few corridors away in DADA, so it was only a few Ravenclaws that barely made it to class on time.

I was glad I read ahead because Professor McGonagall began lecturing us on animal to animal transfiguration after a quick review. I took several pages of notes, including diagrams and I would copy them later and share them with Ginny. She would also do the same with her notes. This gave us not only another explanation the day's lesson but also ensured that we would not miss anything as we sometimes left things out that we did not find important. Because it was a theory class I did not have time to do any reading, which was ok I had lunch and I was almost done with my reading ahead for potions. After collecting our summer work and giving us our new assignment, one foot describing the intricacies of transfiguring a ferret into a weasel. I sighed knowing that this may not mater because by the next class I would likley have been excused.

"You know you can still go to classes if you like." Ginny said

"You are right, I did not think of that." I said before she looked at her watch and squealed, she had to be at green house 7 for herbology in under 2 minutes.

I shook my heaad before hurrying to my next class, the class of dread. I was the last one in the room so I ended up sitting in the back alone, hich didn't phase me. As I sat down the door snapped shut.

"Hem, hem. Good morning class." The professorsaid from the office balcony. Having heard that she was persistent the whole class responded in unison to which she smiled.

She said the same as she had at the welcome feast, though not in as many words and I could not role my eyes. Even being biten by a swamp nargle could not excuse this toad and her behavior. After instructing us to put away our wands and take out our books she set us to reading the book. I had not looked at it beyond the shop in Diagon Alley because I knew it was a joke as before it was assigned it was considered little more than fiction.

The simplistic text and child like explinations meant that I had finished reading in under 20 minues, as had most of the class. Of course only a select few Slyterins even cracked the book. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I continued reading, barely holding in my snickers at some of the silly things tht the author claimed. Even a muggleborn would be able to tell that this book was not worth it's weight in gold, and it was a heavy and expensive book too.

By the time class finished I had read most of the book. She then gave us a three foot long summary on the first chapter to be handed in during our next class. Yeah that wasn't happening. I thought to myself, unusal as it was for me, or any Ravenclaw, I knew if I did the assignment I would end up in detention and I did not want that.

After a ten minute walk, mostly due to my reading anything I may need for the potions class I had after lunch. I ate slowly, as I had an hour and it only took 2 minutes tops to get from the Great Hall to the potions class. When I was done I went to get a breah of fresh air and was joined by Ginny.

"so how was DADA?" She asked

"I would rather have Lockhear back." I said simply from behind my copy of the Quibbler

Ginny laughed shaking her red hair out of the pony tail she had it in for herbology.

After a short conversation we both headed to poitions. Taking a spot in the middle of the room we waited for Professor Snape to come in and tell us what to do. We didn't have to wait long and we got started. We brewed a pepper-up potion and on it's complition Snape relunctly gave us each 10 points and we were instructed to put the remaing potion into vials, that he gave us, and bring it up to the hospital wing. If there was one potion the school could never have enough of it was the Pepper-Up potion and ours came out perfectly. Running up to our dorms, Me waiting outside by the fat lady and Ginny next to Ravenclaws hidden door, we dropped off our school books and headed outside to savor the last of the sun for the day before heading in for dinner.

_**~Ginny~**_

I followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville down the hall behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor yawning the whole time and stumbling into Harry's back who helped me. I was proud of myself that I did not squeal or spontenously combust or something, though my face did take on a shade of red unique to the Weasley clan.

Once we came out of the passage which was hidden by a statue of Godric Gryfiindor proudly displaying his famous sword, I went strait to bed, leaning heavily on Hermione as we walked up the spiral staircase to the girls dorm. I stripped down to just her under garments, which provided coverage but also a lazy way out of not changing into pjs as well. I then collapsed into my bed, pulling the gold chord to relaease the scarlet curtains. I barely managed to cover myself in my heavy blankets and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I found myself rushing to get ready and had managed to make it to the great hall in time to grab a bagel already smothered in strawberry cream cheese and rush up five flights of stairs and twisting corridors to skid to a stop outside the DADA classroom. Gulping down my last bite of bagel I walked into the room and before I had a chance to sit down the door snapped behind me.

"5 points from Gryffindor for being tardy. I expect you in your seat and prepared for your lesson before I close the door. Especially when class is the first one of the day. Take a seat Miss. Weasley." The pink toad said in her fake voice.

Not wanting to get in trouble I did as I was told. She then told us all to open our books and read the first chapter. It took everything I had to not fall asleep on the first word, and it ended up taking the entire period for me to get trough the first chapter. The the little pink thing assigned a 3 foot summary of the chapter. I could summarize it in a single word, stupid.

Grumbling I made my way to transfiguration and saved a seat for Luna. This class I actually enjoyed and at the end we were assigned an essay on the theory and intricacies of transfiguring a ferret into a weasel. That is when I heard Luna sigh.

"You know you can still go to classes if you like." I said

"You are right, I did not think of that." She responded looking down at her watch.

I followed her example and nearly screamed, I was running late again. I had less than two minutes to make it to green house seven for herbology. Panting from running so much I made it with seconds to spare. I took a spot next to Kyle Langley, a fellow Gryffindor, and across from Colin Creevey, also a Gryffindor. I was at the end of the table so there was no one next to me.

"Welcome to Green House #7 everyone, today we are going to be collecting spores from the Lunar Fungi. Now before we get started what can you tell me about it?" Professor Sprout asked

I raised my hand, "Yes Miss. Weasley."

"The lunar Fungi looks like a mushroom but is more closely related to the moss family, more specifcally a type of moss found in the Southern United States called Spanish Moss. Also it is a key ingriedient in the Wolfsbane potion and while a silvery white on a blue moon it will glow a soft blue color." I explained.

"Correct, 10 points for Gryffindor."

She explained how you needed the spores collected on the full moon for a wolfsbane potion but it can be used in cleaning, skin, and air care products if harvested at any other time. She also explained that because of the rarity of blue moons no one knew if the properties changed if harvested then, it was after all only a recent discovery.

I put my hair up after the Professor showed us how to extract the spores without hurting the plant. I was just getting my third specimen when she called an end to the class.

"For homework I want you to create a diagram showing and labeling a Lunar Fungi and 6 inch essay on the proper way to extract the spores.

I followed the rest of the class, talking to Colin, up to the great hall and had a large lunch to make up for the small breakfast. After I was done I joined Luna out side.

"so how was DADA?" I asked her

"I would rather have Lockhear back." she said simply from behind her copy of the Quibbler

I laughed shaking her red hair out of the pony tail I had it in for herbology.

After a short conversation we both headed to poitions. Taking a spot in the middle of the room we waited for Professor Snape to come in and tell us what to do. We didn't have to wait long and we got started. We brewed a pepper-up potion and on it's complition Snape relunctly gave us each 10 points and we were instructed to put the remaing potion into vials, that he gave us, and bring it up to the hospital wing. If there was one potion the school could never have enough of it was the Pepper-Up potion and ours came out perfectly. Running up to our dorms, Luna waiting outside by the fat lady and myself next to Ravenclaws hidden door, we dropped off our school books and headed outside to savor the last of the sun for the day before heading in for dinner.

_**AN:**_

_**Sorry about the long wait, I have had writers block and real life issues as well. I hope this chapter is a good peace offering so forgive me maybe :D**_


	4. Madame Umbridge and the Inconvenient Law

_**~Third Person POV~**_

There comes a point in every beaucrats lifen in which beaucracy catches up with them. It may not be the same person, it could be hundreds of years but when you have someone so dedicated to tradition and all the red tape it becomes humorous to watch as said person gets buried so far under their own words and policies that it makes dealing with said people almost worth their other insufferable tendencies.

If you as I'm asked the students of Hogwarts their view on one pink toad you would find few not wanting her words and beliefs to come back and bite her right in her over sized pink clad rump. If you asked before lunch on September 5, 1995 only 6 and 7 memebers of the staff would say she was about to get hers.

As the students of Hogwarts wandered into the great hall for their lunch hour it was to see a large stack of parchment sitting on a book just as large in front of the headmaster. That was not worrisome or noteworthy. It was curious to see Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, and Babbling add more on top was a bit weird.

It caused a small ripple of worry when Umbridge whispered to Professor Dumbledore and he passed it all to her. This worry was quickly diminished as she began turning bright red as she read the papers.

"No. Absolutely not. This type of insubordination will not be tolerated. 25 points from Ravenclaw and 125 from Gryffindor. Misses. Weasley, Granger, and Lovegood as well as Misters Weasley and Longbottom can join Mr. Potter in detention this week. And the Minister will hear about you trying to break the laws stating students can not be exempt from any class until their OWLs have been completed. The nerve of this." She fumed.

"Page 679, paragraph 3, section 2, line 394 in the book in front of you Dolores." Professor McGonagall said trying to repress her rage.

When the Toad showed no signs of moving the book opened and began to read itself aloud. _"Regardless of a student's OWLs or NEWTs standing if a student wishes to work on a project that will benefit the wizarding world as a whole, and approved by their head of house and at least two other teachers as well as the headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts a student may drop classes as approved by aforementioned staff guidelines. Futhermore upon completion of said project the student (s) who are involved will be given an automatic O in all subjects listed on his or her applications as well as being certified as a master in said subject (s). _

_A student can only list classes pertaining to their chosen project. Students are also allowed to call in outside consultants if approved by the headmaster/headmistress. Only the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Board of Govenor's or the approving members of staff, in a majority vote can end the project in question. " _

After the passage was read the book closed with a snap.

The students were shocked. They had never heard of such a law and for Hermione Granger, the most rule abiding student to be involved it must be real. She would never get involved in anything illegal of her own actions. The fact that Madame Umbridge looked as if she wanted to burn the book added credence to the fact that what was read is in fact a real law, and that the ministry could not say anything made it better.

What only those that knew the section, or read Hogwarts; A History Volume 1 knew was that a master of a subject could oust a professor in the given subject if they felt the person was not a worthy teacher. The Board of Govenors and Headmaster or Headmistress would preside over a hearing if both parties were masters in a subject.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Umbridge as well as Hermione Granger had read this version of Hogwarts; A History. Luna Lovegood was reading it as the great hall broke into chaos around her and the others had been told by Hermione.

Madame Umbridge glared at the young Muggleborn, knowing thag in this instince she would be the ring leader. With a scowl and a humph she stomped from the Great Hall to write to the Minister to see if there was anything that could be done. She even copied the paper work ans and the book to send, hoping he or one of the Pureblood aristocrats, namely Lucius Malfoy, could find any loopholes.

_**~The Great Hall~**_

"Please note that Misses. Granger, Weasley, and Lovegood and Misters. Weasley and Longbottom will not have detention with Professor Umbridge as they did nothing to earn it. Also Ravenclaw will recieve 35 points and Gryffindor will recieve 175 points for finding out about the law and having the courage and drive to bring forth this information and to want to do good in this world. I will leave it to those students to tell you what it is that they are planning. Please continue eating, you have lessons in 45 minutes after all." Professor Dumbledore announced before sitting back in his throne like seat.

It took several minites before the great hall was back to normal. The next three days continued in routine as it had for thousands of years before.

_**~Three Days Later~**_

Madame Umbridge had been fuming but nothing compared to her mood after she received a reply from the Minister at Breakfast. At first she brightened because it had not taken as long as she thought for him to get back to her.

She tore into the dark purple envelope and pulled out the matching piece of parchment

_Dolores,_

_There is nothing we can do. There are no loopholes, , in fact it is worse than you initially imagined. When Mr. Potter and his friends succeed any hooe of Ministry control at Hogwarts will cease. If Lucius was still on the Board of Govenors we would not have to worry. As it is Madame Longbottom has already been to Gringotts on behalf of this group and they have the Goblin Nation at their back. _

_This brings something more up, if he chose Mr. Potter could sue the ministry and you and myself personally, it turns out that Black never recieved a trial and the Goblins consider him innocent. They also consider Mr. Potter emancipated and as the sole hier to the Most Ancient and Most Ancient House of Potter which I need not remind you of the the other names he inherits by blood, but he is also the designated Hier of the Ancient and Noble House of Black so I need not tell you who the Goblins will back._

_Our only hope is that Dumbledore does not know or he continues to keep this from Mister Potter. To do this you need to be at Hogwarts. Do try not to make yourself too unpopular, you3 position at Hogwarts is already balanced on a knife as several complaints have been filed by prominent families, it has only been about a week that you have had classes. _

_This law is already being celebrated we are risking losing our biggest bargaining chip against society, they are trying to cure lycanthropy. We can not afford to keep distancing ourselves from members of society. The Prophet is losing subscribers, especially amoung the powerful families. They are questioning and thinking our story is not true, you are pushing those away that you need to draw in._

_Be careful. _

_Cornelius _

Umbridge then tore the letter to shreds before burning it. Not wanting to provoke her many students divereted her attention. The Silver Six were all happy not to have her that day, or ever again for that matter.

One Harry Potter was also happy that he was done with detention after that night and he would be far away from her. What he was not planning was an owl dropping two letters in front of Dumbledore and one in front of him.

_**An: **_

_**Well here is another chapter. The next chapter will include the letters, Dumbledore fans will be happy there will be no major bashing. There will be some in the next chapter but it will b e like in Canon OotP and DH. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have 3 stories to update before I restart the cycle. If I keep the pace I have now the chapter will be up next week. Thank you to those that have stuck with me I am trying. Love you all, have a good night. **_


	5. An Unexpected Field Trip

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Was written in an elegant script in yellow ink on a burgandy colored envelope. This shocked him, mostly he was shocked because he was referred to by his entire name and also as Lord, he wasn't sure if this was a term of respect used by the letter writer or if it was addressed incorrectly, surely he couldn't be a Lord. With shakey hands he broke thu seal, which he was recognized from Gringotts, which only confused him even more.

He pulled parchment from the envelope.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_We are writing to set an appointment to discuss and determine the scope of your inheritance. This was supposed to discuss this when you turned eleven but our efforts to contact you failed. We are performing an investigation into this matter. We have set an appointment for today at 3: 30 pm. We have contacted your God father as well. We have much to discuss. Please arrive five minutes early._

_Director of Gringotts, London Branch _

_Bonemeal_

Harry was shocked, he folded it up, he didn't want Hermione or Ron to know, as he Could not answer any questions. He decided to talk to professor McGonagall in medially after breakfast.

''What was that about mate?" Ron asked, most of his bacon still in his mouth.

''Not Sure yet, I have an appointment at Gringotts later so I will be able answer questions after that." He told them.

Hermione wondered if she have set more in motion than just royally ticking the pink frog off. "You need to talk to McGonagall." She to him.

"I will, I just want to wait until after breakfast, more private." He said.

Hermione looked at him, wanting to tell him that there was no time like the present but one look said that there was to be no argument. ''You know after this is done we can choose a new DADA teacher," She said simply.

"Lupin would be a great choice." Harry said thinking that was what she was getting at.

"So would you." She responded.

"She has a point you know, you can be scary, so you can keep others in line and you are brilliant in that subject." Ron said, in a rare moment of agreement with Hermione.

"Yeah and the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, and older students would be so supportive.

"If you were declared to be a master like it or not they would have to listen to you. Anyway you have a while before you need to have a descion. As for right now go talk to McGonagall. We will meet you in the Room of Requirement, Ron, Luna,Ginny, Neville, and I are going to start reading about possible ways to do this and I am going to run the Arithmacy on it while Luna gets some Runes, yes Ronald you will need to help.''Hermione said.

Ron groaned in response, Harry very badly hid his amusement as he got up to go to the Staff table.

**_~Dumbledore POV~_**

_Dumbledore who was to busy with his own letter to notice Harry's letter or his reaction. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_we request your presence along with that of MessesSins Black and Harry Potterat 3:30 this afternoon in order to discuss the inheritance of Mr. Harry Potter. Please be sure to arrive no less than five minutes before your appointment._

_Director of Gringotts, London Branch_

_Bonemeal_

Dumbledore was surprised. He reached into his dark orange and red polka dot robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill that he always kept handy, ready to inform Director Bone meal that because of Sirus' record and Harry's being under 17 and a student they would be unable to attend though he would be more than willing to attend alone and convey the meeting to the other two. Just as he was going to seal an envelope he Saw young Harry talking to professor McGonagall who sat on his right.

Dumbledore Strained his 145 year old ears to listen to what was being said. It was difficult to discern as there was an overly loud whisting in his ears but he was able to make out enough of the Conversation to know that Director Bone meal had planned ahead as well. Dumbledore could make them forget, after all why tell the boy also ut his inheritance, it's not like he would live to see the end of this war anyway, but he knew that Sirus and Bonemeal Would have Safety measures in place just in case.

"I can take young mister Potter as I have also been summoned by the Director." Dumbledore offered not looking

directly.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No matter, please be in my office by 3:15 so we can make it on time." He said before leaving to go plan how he can turn this in his favor.

**~Grimauld Place~**

Sinus reclined from his spot at the large table in the kitchen in his "lovely" family home. He would much rather be at La Plage Noir, the Black family Chateau in Southern France, or Number 27 Pennsylvania Ave the Black estate in Washington DC, even the Blach home in Cardiff would be better than Prison Place as he called it growing up. The American and French proprities had always been his favorites as in America there was not the same restrictions on magic and France had a large Veela population. Cardiff would also allow him freedom that America and France could as those homes had less land and higher populations. The Cardiff Manor was a good 10 minutes from the outskirts of town and had at least a hundred acres of land surrounding it so he could get fresh air.

As it was he had to stay at the main home to keep Kreacher in line, there was another plus to the other homes, Binky had always adored him and she was the head Elf in his American home, Tallet in France was not as warm as Binky but he was better than Kreacher. Then there was Paul and Rose who were mates than ran the Cardiff Manor. Of course he owned several other properties both in the UK and abroad but he was fairly neutral on those.

As he leaned his chair back thinking of calling the elves he remembered from other Black homes he was unprepared for the regal owl that came in and dropped a letter in front of him. Landing on his back when the chair fell over backwards he yelped. Thankfully the door to the kitchen was thick and it did not get his mother going.

He let out a sigh of relief, lifted the chair and set it on all fours before picking up the letter and tearing into the envelope.

He read it over three times before responding that he would be there. After a nasty comment from Kreacher about serving blood traitors he decided to call a meeting for all houselves that were bound to the black name, all of his homes needed to be prepared. That morning and afternoon he was in the best mood he had since October 30th 1981, the last time he was with James, Lily, Harry, and Remus as a family.

_**~Harry POV~**_

Harry spent the next several hours in the library researching proper etiquette when doing business with the Goblins, he did not want to be rude or off putting, he had felt bad he didn't talk the last few times that he had been there but now he had a meeting with the Director, who was also Lord of the United British Goblin Nation as well as the King of the goblin nation as a whole as he had learned in his readings. At 3:00 he left to meet Dumbledore. It took him roughly 10 minutes to get to the stone gargoyle and as he stood there he panicked as he forgot to ask for a password to get in.

"Oh, fudge pop." He said after trying several other sweets and to his surprise the Gargoyle jumped to life. Harry scrambled up the steps laughing at his luck.

He took a moment to collect himself before knocking at Dumbledore's door.

"Come in" he heard faintly.

Harry entered the offic for the fourth time in his school career and stood nervously.

"Good afternoon Harry, I assume you are ready?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir." Harry said very nervius and worried about Sirius.

"Very well, take my arm we will be apparating to Grimauld Place and then walking to thr Leaky Cauldron from there." He explained "and be sure to hold tight."

Harry did as instructed, noticing that Dumbledore was in a very old muggle suit that looked as if it had not been worn in at least 40 years. He felt as if he was being pulled twisted and squeezed through a small hose all at once, then as soon as it started it finished and they were on the front step to his godfather's home.

Dumbledore quietly opened the door and was rewarded with kisses from a giant black dog with a package in its mouth which it pushed into Harry's hand. When he looked inside he saw robes, not as causal as his school ones but not as dressy as the ones he wore to the Yule Ball either. He nodded in understanding, when they got to Gringotts he needed to change into them. Sirius wagged his tail before darting out the door and down the street.

It took them less than 10 minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry and Dumbledore quickly changed before they made it to the bank at 3:25 exactly.

**_~AN~_**

_So this chapter took a while, I meant to have it up days ago but I didn't have it completely mapped out in my head. Regardless I hope you enjoy it. Please note that there are 2 references in this chapter and if you get them I will give you a virtual cookie. :) Review! !_


	6. Gringotts

Because it was the middle of the week and during the school year Diagon Alley and more importantly Gringotts was nearly dead. Or in Harry's opinion it was. There were several adults, some with small children ducking into various shops. Sirius trotted ahead and was sitting wagging his tail at the top of the white marble steps to Gringotts when Harry and Dumbledore had finally claimed victory against the still sizable crowd.

Sirius led the way as Dumbledore opened one of the ornate doors and ushered his charges into the bank. They walked to the head teller, the same Goblin who had taken Harry and Hagrid to his vault 4 years before.

"We are here for a meeting with Director Bonemeal, Head teller Griphook." Dumbledore said politely.

The goblin looked down at the weird looking trio of two humans and a dog "Follow me." He said stiffly.

He led them down a hall to the right of his teller's desk. They took a lift to the 10th floor before heading in a direction Harry felt was back toward the front of the bank. Griphook opened a dark red door with gold trim and gestured for them to go in. In the room were several crimson and gold chairs and a coffee table that was as black as ink. There was a small fire place with a fire flickering in it which provided both warmth and light to the small waiting area.

Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius who was still disguised as Snuffles entered the room to wait.

They didn't wait long in that room before a different Goblin came through the door and told them to follow him. They were led down a side hall before being ushered into an ornate office. It was done in earthly colors of browns, dark reds, dark greens and oranges. The furniture was all dark stained walnut with silver fixtures. The chairs, of which there were three, were high backed and black leather and looked rather comfortable. Along the walls on various shelves were different goblin sized and presumably made weapons and other nick knacks such as stones that were all colors that Harry didn't think a rock could have and ceremonial basins.

"Mr. Black, you are more than safe to resume your human form here." A goblin that walked through a small door to the left side of the room said, "and please sit." He said as he himself sat in the red and black throne like chair behind the desk.

"Sir, the letter that I received said called me a Lord and said something about my true heritage. I thought the vault I visited was all that was left for me and how am I a lord?" Harry asked

"No Lord Potter, you inherited the entire Potter estates but before we can all your assets we must first do a blood and heritage test." Bonemeal said reaching into one of his desk draws and pulled out an ebony dagger and pewter basin. Both had a set of runes that to the untrained eye would appear to be decoration. Harry knew it to be ruins from helping Hermione study the past two years. "Please hold out your hand."

Harry obeyed and the Goblin traced a rune on his palm just deep enough to draw a little blood. It looked like a half a square that ended in a tear drop shape and there was a diagonal line going from the top left corner of the square to the bottom right corner. After Bonemeal was finished drawing it he turned Harry's palm so it faced the basin and allowed the blood to drip into the basin for a few seconds. The same symbol as the one on Harry's hand light up a bright gold in the bottom of the basin and the one on Harry's palm flashed blue before healing.

A grayish smoke wafted from the basin and when it cleared there was a sealed roll of parchment sitting in the bottom. Bonemeal reached in and opened the seal which allowed him to open the roll of parchment. He moved the dagger and basin back into a desk draw and laid the parchment on the table which adjusted so that the all the room's occupants could see it.

_The Complete Family Tree of Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Siblings: Unamed dob. Unknown dec. October 31, 1981_

_Mother: Lily Francis Potter neé Evans_

_Born: January 30, 1960 Dec. October 31, 1981 (Willing Sac.)_

_Siblings: Petunia Scarlett Dursley neé Evans (adopted) _

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Born: March 27, 1960 Dec. October 31, 1981 (Vengence, life debt betrayed x2)_

_Siblings: Samantha Dorea Potter (Dec.) _

_Familial Titles_

_Mother:_

_Ancient and Nobel House of Hufflepuff_

_Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin_

_Father: _

_Most Ancient and Nobel House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Nobel House of Gyffindor_

_Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter_

_Most Ancient, Most Nobel and Most Powerful House of Merlin_

_Heir Apparent to Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black_

_Homes (Current):_

_Hufflepuff Mansion (Helga's Den)_

_Slytherin Heights (Snake's Place)_

_Raven's Tower (Rowena's Roost) _

_Gryffindor Manor (Godric's Hollow)_

_Potter Mansion (Ottery St. Catchpole)_

_House of Merlin (Unknown)_

_Hogwarts Castle (Northern Scotland)_

_Homes (To Inherit):_

_Grimauld Place (London)_

_Black Manor (Southwest Wales)_

_Current Vaults: 1, 3, 4, 5,6, 10, 100, 394, 687 (Trust)_

_Vaults to inherit: 9, 15, 67, 465, 710_

_Special Abilities_

_Magical Language (Only Parseltongue unblocked; Self and Spell blocked)_

_Metamorphagus (Blocked; Self)_

_Aniamagus (Untrained; Spell blocked)_

_Magic sense (Self blocked)_

_Mage sight (Self blocked)_

"So what does that mean for me?" Harry said after he read the scroll.

"Well first you have a significant amount of power blocked, and it could mean your core is blocked but that would need a detailed medical exam. And also it means there are two people who owed your father a life debt and betrayed him. Your mother was pregnant when she passed away and willingly sacraficed herself for you which is the cause of your connection to Voldemort. And you are now the most politically and financially powerful Wizard in the world." Bonemeal told him

"It also proves I never got a trail and I'm innocent or the Black title and holdings would be under the current, goblin magic would know." Sirius said.

"Sirius I thought you were tried, Harry can now demand it and the ministry will be forced to acknowledge his claims from last year." Dumbledore smiled slyly. He wasn't aware of all of this and could use it to win the war.

Harry looked at him, something really good was happening but he didn't fully understand what yet.

_~AN~_

_I can't do an evil Dumbledore. He will not be perfect but he is not evil. Also Horcruxes will be there but Harry will not be one. This will be explained in the next chapter as will the reason the Pevrelles are not mentioned in his list. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Happy Reading._


End file.
